QB狩猎Online
公式站：http://wonderfl.net/c/3VrR/fullscreen 非公式wiki: http://wikiwiki.jp/guee/ 下面复制自http://wiki.puella-magi.net/QB_Online_Hunting QB Online Hunting (QB狩りオンライン) is a multiplayer game in which magical girls fight to hold back an army of invading incubators. Play as Madoka, Homura, Sayaka, Mami, Kyouko, Hitomi, or Charlotte Eating Mami's Head and kill as many Kyubeys as possible with the help of other online players. Level up, obtain new weapons and master your character's special ability to become the best Kyubey hunter out there. Controls *Arrow keys: Move *Z: Attack *X: Reload your weapon *C: Switch weapons Gameplay Click on one of the buttons in the grid at the top left to enter a room. Each is labeled with Room number(Number of players present/Maximum players). Once 20 incubators reach the right side of the screen, the game will end. The lower right number under your health bar shows how many lives are left. In the post-game screen, click the new item at the top and then click an empty weapon slot to take it. If you click on one weapon and then on another, they will switch places. Be careful not to accidentally leave a weapon you want to keep in the loot slot at the top when you leave the post-game screen, since it will be thrown away. Switching to other browser tabs can cause the game to become paused. As an anti-AFK measure, you will need to start over in a new game. Warning: Switching between characters will reduce your level by 5. However, it will also allow you to reallocate your stats. Character screen: *Name bar (click to change) *Level and character *Number of incubators to kill to level up *Stat points available to allocate. Stats max out at 200. *Magic 魔力 - Increases damage dealt and knockback *Spirit 精神 - More hit points and faster respawn time *Agility 敏捷 - Faster movement speed, shorter reloading times, and faster melee attack speed *Luck 幸運 - Higher crit chance and better quality loot *Character-specific bonuses Characters Please note that the special ability of the God version of Madoka (まど神様, Madokami-sama) has been changed to the following : *上限無視で幸運+50 (+50 Luck boost that can ignore stat cap) *復帰時周囲の仲間も無敵化 (When revived, nearby allies will receive short invulnerability state) Dark Sayaka (黒さやか, "Kuro Sayaka") also have one of her special ability changed: *Damage taken capped at 10 changed into *被ダメージ４分の１(Damage received is only 25% of original damage) Another note is Charlotte Eating Mami's Head's counterattack ability has its damage changed from 10000 to 44444 Weapons You get a new weapon after finishing a game. The weapons in the top two slots in your character screen are equipped for use during gameplay. Click on one weapon and then another to move them around in your inventory. Weapon stats: *ダメージ damage *最小ダメージ min damage *最大ダメージ max damage *範囲 splash/explosive range *射程 weapon range *攻撃速度 attack speed *リロード速度 faster reloading *装弾数 ammo *魔力 magic *精神 spirit *敏捷 agility *幸運 luck *クリティカル率 critical rate *ノックバック knockback *最大 X 匹の敵を貫通 penetrate X enemies Weapons have prefixes, quality levels, and base item levels. The +X number at the end of a weapon's name indicates the sum of the bonuses in each category, with a maximum of +9. To have a chance to acquire a weapon, you need to achieve its required score and character level. Score is equal to (Wave Number × 20 + Kill Count) / 100 × luck. If your kill count is less than the wave number the score will be reduced to 0, and if the kill count is less than 5 times the wave number, the score will be multiplied by (kill count / (wave number times 5)). The weapon's damage range is from Min to (Min+Rand). Range is the weapon's range, Attack is the attack speed in ms, Reload is the reloading time in ms, and Ammo is the number of times it can be fired before reloading. The bonuses for higher levels are added to the weapon's stats. Melee weapons use the reload speed as the attack speed. Information Tables Data is also available on the Japanese-language The QB Online Hunting wiki. Some of it is understandable using Google translate. Weapon quality levels Weapon bonus prefixes Incubator Waves The following table lists the quantity and stats of incubators in each wave. In addition to incubators with normal stats, you will sometimes encounter the rugged type (5 times more HP, 0.5 times attack power, 0.75 times movement speed) and the fast type (0.75 times HP, 2 times attack power, 1.5 times movement speed). Amount is the number of incubators, str is the amount of damage they deal, and vx is their movement speed. Experience The following table lists the number of kills needed to gain each level. Mechanic Constants Game mechanic constants プレイヤーの基礎値 *PLAYER_SPEED:Number = 60; //(px/s) *PLAYER_SWAP_TIME:int = 500; //(ms) *PLAYER_INVINCIBLE_TIME_ON_DAMAGED:int = 250; //(ms) *PLAYER_INVINCIBLE_TIME_ON_RECOVER:int = 3000; //(ms) *PLAYER_RECOVER_TIME:int = 20000; //(ms) *PLAYER_GAS_INTERVAL:int = 500; //(ms) *PLAYER_SEND_INTERVAL:int = 500; //(ms) Recommended stat priority order *Madocchi: Agility >/= Spell = Lucky > Spirit *Homu Homu: Agility = Lucky >/= spell > spirit *Sayaka: Spell >/= Agility > Lucky > Spirit *Mami: Agility = Spell = Lucky > Spirit *Kyoko: Agility > Spell > Spirit >/= Lucky *Madokami: Agility > Spell = Lucky > Spirit *Moemura: Agility > Spell = Lucky > Spirit *Berserk Sayaka: Spell >/= Agility > Lucky > Spirit *Charlotte: Agility = Spell >/= Lucky > Spirit *Hitomi: Agility >>> Spell > Lucky > Spirit Options The options screen, from the button under FAQ, includes: *Quality *Highlight yourself *Show allies' damage *Show allies' fireline *Show allies' explosion effect *Draw QB's limb *Persistent blood stains External Links *The game *Source code *The QB Online Hunting wiki (Japanese) category:同人flash游戏